Watching AVPM Act1Part9 and AVPS Act1Part3
by GothicGhostQueen
Summary: The cast of Harry Potter watch scences from AVPM  AVPS. AVPM- act  1 part 9  AVPS act 1 part3


This is just a little compilation of my two faorite scenes from Team Starkid's Potter musical series. If you don't know what, AVPM or AVPS means you are moogles. They mean A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. If you want me to do one with singing message me and I will.

* * *

><p>AVPM -Act 1 Part 9<p>

a light shined down on "Snape's" face. He was talking about the Champion's Tent. "Dumbledore" entered the tent.

**Granger, I thought you were a bogart. I'm terrified of those things, and what the hell are you doing in the champion's tent? Get out of here. 10 more points.**

**Thanks Hermione.**

**Are you kids ready to fight a dragon? Of course, you're not. You're just kids, what the hell am I thinking?**

**Now, outside this tent are thousands upon thousands of screaming fans. They're either cheering for you or for the dragon. Either way, they're gonna be making some kind of noise. Now, in order for the selection process to be fair, I will be randomly selected the dragon you will be facing. **

**For you, Cedric, Puff the Magic Dragon.**

**Figment, the Imaginary Dragon.**("Cho's")

**The Reluctant Dragon.**("Draco's")

**And for you, Potter, HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL THE MOST TERRIFYING THING YOU'VE SEEN IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!**

**Now, if there are no more complaints**

**Hold on, hold on a sec...This is terrifying, those are the cutest things I've ever seen.**

Everyone was laughing. They know Harry would never say that in public, but he would say it. "Dumbledore" picked up "Cho's" dragon, and said...

**This thing is horrifying, just use your imagination.**

"Ron" entered the tent with a pack of double stuff OREOs. (*sponser*) He walked through looking at all the dragon cutouts

**Oh my god, this competion's gonna suck. These dragons are wimp. Accio double stuff. Look at that one. OH MY GOD, MONSTER! IS THAT YOURS?**

Fred and George bursted out laughing at "Ron's" expression. Especially, since his mouth was full of OREOs.

**Yeah.**

**Oh my god, it's awesome. Let me hold it. Oh my god, this thing is terrifying. Hope the real thing is smaller. Ferocious.**

"Ron" then made the dragon growl and dance.

* * *

><p>AVPS-Act 1 Part 3<p>

Everyone watched the screen as the stage lights up revealing a man on a bench with newspaper covering his face with train sounds in the background. "Harry," then walks over looks at the guy and sits one the other side. "Ron" is seen arriving outside, and going through a bunch of security to just enter the room.

**Hey what's up? Who's this guy?**

**I don't know he was here when I got here, he's asleep and I think he's homeless.**

"Ron" made a face, then sat next to "Harry."

**Gross. I think we got seperated at the train station and you forgot this.**

"Ron" said holding up a blue sweat headband.

**You know everyone in the wizarding world loves my scar, why don't you keep it?**

**Really?**

"Ron" then put the headband on his head.

**Looks good man.**

**Thanks.**

Everyone, including Ron, laughed at the expression on "Ron's" face.

**Dammit! now, I wanna give you something. Do you wanna a rat?**

**AAAHHH!**

**It's my rat.**

**Oh , your rat. Hi...**

**His name is Scabbards, and he's been in my family for, like a hundred years. In fact, I think my parents found him the same night your parents died.**

**Weird.**

**I know, weird right?**

**Want a Bertie Botsferd's every flavored candied bean?**

**Sure.**

**They have every flavor in the entire world. They even have a poopy flavored one, but it's so rare, that you'll never be lucky enough to get it. What'd you get?**

**Broken computer.**

**That's gross. I can't even remember the last time I got a candy flavored one.**

**What's you get?**

**Defeat. **

'Apparently, they do have every flavor,' said Draco.

**Well, I give up on these. Why don't we wash this down with the greatest snacks in the entire world?**

**RED VINES!**

**I got them right here in my bag...um...**

**AHHHH!**

"Ron" removed his hand from the bag with a stuffed lion with a tiger head attached to his hand. A girl ran into the room grabbing the cat...

**Crookshanks! Bad kitty. Sorry, sometimes he just crawls into the darndest places.**

**It's okay just next time..OH MY GOD, NIGHTTROLL!**

**I'm not a nighttroll, I'm a little girl. My name's Hermione Granger.**

'That's me!' thought Hermione.

**Oh..**

**Jiminy Crickets, you're Harry Potter.**

**Oh weird right.**

**I'm such a big fan. Say would you mind signing my petition.**

"Hermione" said holding up a clipboard.

**No, no he doesn't want to.**

**AHH!**

Every laughed as "Hermione" chased after her clipboard.


End file.
